More ME Holiday Carols
by Celandine Brandybuck
Summary: Filks: Traditional carols reworked into Middle Earth settings, in response to a challenge at HASA. Some LotR based, some Silmarillion based.
1. We Three Men

**Author's note:** To the tune "We Three Kings."  
  
**

We Three Men

**  
We three men of Théoden king  
Riding south to Gondor, we sing  
Come from Helm's Deep, naught will us keep  
From what help we might bring.  
  
_Refrain:_  
O, king of Rohan, now in might  
Lead us to a merry fight  
Southward leading, still proceeding  
Going into Mordor's night.  
  
Marshal of the _éored_ I,  
Elfhelm, make my enemies fly.  
Striking firmly, naught shall turn me,  
Under the sunlit sky.  
  
[Refrain]  
  
Holbytla, and Merry's my name,  
Théoden's page, determined, I came  
On the riding, ever hiding.  
Valor shall bring me fame.  
  
[Refrain]  
  
Name me Dernhelm, you may assume  
Though I'm young, I follow my doom.  
Fighting for my king, ready for dying,  
Fearing no stone-cold tomb.  
  
[Refrain]  
  
Mighty now behold him arise  
Calling out a warrior's cries,  
"Fell deeds awake, spears we now shake!"  
Destiny he defies.  
  
[Refrain]  
  



	2. From Valinor They Marched Away

**Author's note:** To the tune "It Came Upon the Midnight Clear."   
  


**From Valinor They Marched Away**

  
From Valinor they marched away,  
The Noldor brave and bold,  
With oaths still lingering on their lips –  
Dissension 'twixt them sowed.  
"We shall seek out the Silmarils,  
Whatever that may bring!"  
The Valar knew not what to say  
Or what these deeds might bring.  
  
To Alqualondë went they then  
And asked for ships to sail.  
Denied, they drew their weapons out  
And ventured to assail  
The Teleri who'd done no harm  
And wished to sail and sing.  
The Noldor overcame them all,  
In wicked Kinslaying.  
  
The Helcaraxë soon drew near  
As northward marched the throng;  
But treachery raised evil thoughts  
And some did the rest wrong.  
For Fëanor and all his sons  
Would not the ships back bring.  
O bow your heads, recall the lost,  
And lament for them sing.  
  
But lo! through Grinding Ice some passed,  
And Middle-earth would behold;  
When with the rising of the Moon  
They reached it unforetold.  
Grim war would over all the earth  
Its dreadful burdens fling,  
Yet without deeds of fell prowess  
Of what would Elves now sing?  
  



	3. Nazgûl We Have Seen on High

**Author's note:** To the tune "Angels We Have Heard on High," an Orkish carol sung during the War of the Ring.  
  


**Nazgûl We Have Seen on High**

  
Nazgûl we have seen on high  
Flying over Mordor's blight  
Those below will hide their eyes  
Fearing lest they pause in flight.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.  
  
Uruks, why this quarreling?  
We are gaining victory.  
We will be the Eye's darlings;  
Say naught contradictory.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.  
  
Come to Barad-dûr and see  
Him whose pow'r sustains us all.  
Fear his wrath if you dare flee  
Sauron, who holds us in thrall.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.  
  
The Eye sees whate'er he wills  
And commands the course of war;  
Sees Men fleeing to the hills,  
For our victory is sure.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.  
  



	4. O Come, All Ye Faithful

**Author's note: **Sung by those who fled from the Drowning of Númenor.  
  


**O Come, All Ye Faithful**

  
O come, all ye Faithful,  
Making your ships ready,  
O come ye, O come ye to Rómenna.  
Come and prepare ye,  
For the coming journey.  
O come, let us go eastward,  
O come, let us go eastward,  
O come, let us go eastward,  
From Númenor.  
  
Sing, ye who flee now,  
Sing in lamentation,  
O sing, all ye refugees from Ar-Pharazôn.  
Thanks to Elendil,  
We may flee our doom.  
O come, let us go eastward,  
O come, let us go eastward,  
O come, let us go eastward,  
From Númenor.  
  
Yea, now the wave comes,  
But we may escape it;  
In Middle-earth shall be our redemption.  
Word of the Valar,  
We shall ne'er return home.  
O come, let us go eastward,  
O come, let us go eastward,  
O come, let us go eastward,  
From Númenor.  
  



	5. Eldar, From the Dusky Twilight

**Author's note:** To the tune "Angels, From the Realms of Glory."  
  
**

Eldar, From the Dusky Twilight

**  
Eldar, from the dusky twilight  
First-born of Ilúvatar;  
Ye, who saw the Two Trees in light  
Now return to Valinor.  
Come and bid your farewell to him,  
Aragorn the true-crowned King!  
  
Edain, of the north or south lands,  
Fighting to protect your own,  
Less shall you give to war's demands  
Now the king is on his throne.  
Come and swear your fealty to him,  
Aragorn the true-crowned King!  
  
Dwarves who dwell in dim-lit caverns,  
Smiths of deathless Dúrin's line,  
Raise a glass in all your taverns  
Toast him in the strongest wine.  
Come and make alliance with him,  
Aragorn the true-crowned King!  
  
Hobbits, living in your own Shire,  
Look beyond its tidy bounds;  
Middle-earth has much to inspire,  
Life and love through it abounds.  
Come and greet him at the crossroads,  
Aragorn the true-crowned King!  
  
All of Arda, join in praising  
Eru, who first sang the Song,  
All ye Children, voices raising,  
Together a mighty throng.  
Come and flourish in his kingdom,  
Aragorn the true-crowned King!  
  



	6. O Mallorn Tree

**Author's note:** Based on "O Christmas Tree," that is, "O Tannenbaum." Sung by Haldir in Lothlórien.  
  


**O _Mallorn_ Tree**

  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
How are your leaves so golden!  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
How are your leaves so golden!  
  
Not only in the summer's haze,  
But even in short winter days.  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
How are your leaves so golden!  
  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
Your silver boughs delight us!  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
Your silver boughs delight us!  
  
With every year, more lovely still,  
In your shade none would e'er do ill.  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
Your silver boughs delight us!  
  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
In Valinor, none fairer!  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
In Valinor, none fairer!  
  
If someday I should travel West,  
Still here my heart would long to rest.  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
In Valinor, none fairer!  
  



	7. The Twelve Days of Mettarë

Note: _Mettarë_ is the midwinter holiday of Middle-earth. Based on "The Twelve Days of Christmas," sung by Gollum in his cave.

**The Twelve Days of _Mettarë_**

On the first day of _mettarë_, my Precious gave to me  
A fisssh, silver, sweet and juicy

On the second day of _mettarë_, my Precious gave to me  
Two mourning doves, and  
A fisssh, silver, sweet and juicy

On the third day of _mettarë_, my Precious gave to me  
Three sedge wrens  
Two mourning doves, and  
A fisssh, silver, sweet and juicy

On the fourth day of _mettarë_, my Precious gave to me  
Four squawking birds  
Three sedge wrens  
Two mourning doves, and  
A fisssh, silver, sweet and juicy

On the fifth day of _mettarë_, my Precious gave to me  
Five balls of string  
Four squawking birds  
Three sedge wrens  
Two mourning doves, and  
A fisssh, silver, sweet and juicy

On the sixth day of _mettarë_, my Precious gave to me  
Six Orcs a-straying  
Five balls of string  
Four squawking birds  
Three sedge wrens  
Two mourning doves, and  
A fisssh, silver, sweet and juicy

On the seventh day of _mettarë_, my Precious gave to me  
Seven eels a-swimming  
Six Orcs a-straying  
Five balls of string  
Four squawking birds  
Three sedge wrens  
Two mourning doves, and  
A fisssh, silver, sweet and juicy

On the eighth day of _mettarë_, my Precious gave to me  
Eight goats for milking  
Seven eels a-swimming  
Six Orcs a-straying  
Five balls of string  
Four squawking birds  
Three sedge wrens  
Two mourning doves, and  
A fisssh, silver, sweet and juicy

On the ninth day of _mettarë_, my Precious gave to me  
Nine squirrels prancing  
Eight goats for milking  
Seven eels a-swimming  
Six Orcs a-straying  
Five balls of string  
Four squawking birds  
Three sedge wrens  
Two mourning doves, and  
A fisssh, silver, sweet and juicy

On the tenth day of _mettarë_, my Precious gave to me  
Ten snakes a-creeping  
Nine squirrels prancing  
Eight goats for milking  
Seven eels a-swimming  
Six Orcs a-straying  
Five balls of string  
Four squawking birds  
Three sedge wrens  
Two mourning doves, and  
A fisssh, silver, sweet and juicy

On the eleventh day of _mettarë_, my Precious gave to me  
Eleven goblins griping  
Ten snakes a-creeping  
Nine squirrels prancing  
Eight goats for milking  
Seven eels a-swimming  
Six Orcs a-straying  
Five balls of string  
Four squawking birds  
Three sedge wrens  
Two mourning doves, and  
A fisssh, silver, sweet and juicy

On the twelfth day of _mettarë_, my Precious gave to me  
Twelve Elves a-running  
Eleven goblins griping  
Ten snakes a-creeping  
Nine squirrels prancing  
Eight goats for milking  
Seven eels a-swimming  
Six Orcs a-straying  
Five balls of string  
Four squawking birds  
Three sedge wrens  
Two mourning doves, and  
A fisssh, silver, sweet and juicy


End file.
